monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Infoplane Quests
Free the Phreakbox Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Phreakbox. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script L00t: I'm trying to infojack into the root-level data core of a fiendishly firewalled system, but the interruptions never stop! Player: Sorry, I'm just passing through. I'll leave you alone... L00t: Why bother? You've already broken my concentration, so we might as well chat. I guess you're wondering what this place is. Player: I am, actually. L00t: This is the Infoplane. It exists for outside your concept of time and space; it's the dimensional storehouse of cyberdata. I'm L00t, the first infojacker with enough brass to go fully wired. I live online now, 100% digitizied. I'm raw data. If you're like the other medieval rubes that wander through here, you don't have the slightest idea what that means. Player: I guess I don't. L00t: Well, your weirdo prison dimension thing somehow mingled with our dataflow, and now all hell has broken loose. So thanks. I'd love to keep chatting, but here comes another waves of those things! These awful Mogas are gonna chomp up the Phreakbox... better scare them off! quest L00t: Whoa, how'd you do that? Can you, like, control those things somehow? You should meet me over at the Cube Vertex. We could pull off some cool stuff together. Datacrash Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Dataurora. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script L00t: Ah, the Dataurora... once the most lovely place in the cyberscape of the Infoplane, now all ripped up by nasty creatures. I'd crack them if I could, but I only have power over information and cyberspace and floating cubes and whatnot. How about clearing out the Dataurora? If you beat these things, we could restore it to its former beauty. quest L00t: You really gleamed the cube on that one, freejack. Gleaming the Cube Description Task: Bring L00t to the Cube Apex. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script L00t: Welcome to the Cube. This is the heart of the Infoplane, the nexus of the dataverse. One day, I"ll infojack it so hard... Player: I have no idea what that means. L00t: Well, here's the short version: these stupid creatures from your world are chewing through all of our best data. Looks like you know how to handle 'em, so I've got a deal for you: if you help me, I'll tell you how to get outta here. Player: Sounds good to me. L00t: I just need to get up to the Cube Apex, so I can jack into the cube and flashboot it with my own crackware, OK? quest L00t: Heck yeah. This cube is MINE now. With all these vermin cleared out, I can gleam this cube into cyberblivion. Player: Weren't you going to tell me how to get out of here? L00t: Oh, that's easy: just visit the Undernet and talk to the Lillard AI. He runs this entire place-- in a way, he IS this entire place-- so he knows what's what. Datajacker Deluxe Description Task: Earn all 33 stars in The Infoplane. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script L00t: You really have a way with these monsters. If you weren't such a dark-age hick, I bet you'd make a boss infojacker. Player: Thanks? L00t: If you really get a feel for this place, you could be a true master of hte Infoplane. You might unlock some rad data. If you earn 33 stars here, you'd be a cyberphreak extraordinaire. quest L00t: Whoa, good job! You're truly a master-level databoss. You should meet me over at the Data Galaxy-- I saw something cool. Sensitive Data Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Undernet. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Lillard AI: Greetings, anomalous data string. This AI does not consider you a threat. The Infoplane welcomes your constructive input. I am Lillard, the AI core of the Infoplane. Player: I understand that you've been having some problems with Mogas. Lillard AI: From context, my program understands "Mogas" to mean the unknown entities who have been tormenting my datastream. Player: If you'd like, I can help you control them. Lillard AI: This would benefit my system. They are currently attacking this location-- the Undernet-- which is very uncomfortable for me. The Undernet is where I story my most sensitive data. In a human being, its closest analogy would be the tes-- Player: I think I get the picture. I'll see what I can do. Lillard AI: Please, beat these Mogas! My Undernet is so sensitive! quest Lillard AI: What a relief! You have the eternal gratitude of the Infoplane. Data Irritation Description Task: Capture Argos at the Lightway. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Lillard AI: I undertand that you are able to tame these creatures. I may know of one that could be greatly to your benefit. Player: Oh yeah? Lillard AI: Yes. My dataflow indicates powerful vibrations nearby. They are immensly tickling and irritating. I believe they emanate from the Lightway. Please visit the Lightway and capture Argos. He's twiddling my data in the most annoying manner. quest Lillard AI: This task has been completed acceptably. Defeat the Leak Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Data Leak. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Lillard AI: Fatal error imminent. Data leak unsustainable. Anomalous entities causing $r0000 HASH RUPT$ure Player: Are you OK, little buddy? Lillard AI: $F Player: That sounds pretty bad. Lillard AI: DATA LEAK- DEFEAT MOGA ENTITIES $f $f #4444 quest Lillard AI: The Data Leak has been restored to its original outflow. The Infoplane offers its gratitude. Feel free to come and go from this place as you please, anomalous entity. Seeking Saphirz Description Task: Capture Saphirz at the Data Galaxy. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script L00t: You sure know your way around the cyberverse, kid! If only I had your skills of taming these beasts, I could be the most powerful infocowboy in the whole cyberverse. For example, there's a totally rad creature chomping bytes over at the Data Galaxy. I tried to capture it with an organic jack protool but it bucked my crack. Harsh realm, dude. Player: Harsh realm, indeed. L00t: I bet you've got the stones to subdue that champ. It's probably a thing worth doing, you dig? Cyberspace. The thing calls itself Saphirz, and he hands around the Data Galaxy. You should lasso that sucker! quest L00t: Unbelievable! Never thought you could really jack that monster. Well done, cowboy. Category:Quests Category:The Infoplane